


fabrication of love

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: You know what they said, here in Oz,nothingis what itseems





	fabrication of love

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this half asleep, so yeah. anyway, they should just make evanora and glinda as an ex lover, because wtf dudeeee

Glinda thought Eve was different, that _Evanora _really loved her and it’s not because she wanted to take over her father’s kingdom. But alas, she was a fool, after all, an utter love, to be in love with the Wicked Witch. For which she was the first person, the first _woman_, that knew how to touched Glinda, to kiss her, to cherish her, to love her.

Glinda gave everything to Eve, as the woman returned everything back tenfold. With tenderness that made Glinda yearned and longed for her when she was away from the kingdom on some diplomatic journey her father sent her for.

The king knew about their… dalliance. It was hard not to notice for she always watched Eve with longing and love, and Eve always there next to her and smiling softly at her. Her kisses tasted like freedom and rebellion, her sweet melody sounded like a prayer whispered in the darkness, she tasted like adventure and addiction, and her love felt like home.

But everything was a lie.

_Evanora’s_ love for her was nothing but a plot.

* * *

But Evanora made her braver, bolder, louder. But at the same time, she always felt shy around Evanora, even when at that time Evanora already touched her in places reserved only for her future husband. It was the way Evanora watched her from afar, the way she bit her lips when she knew Glinda was watching her, the way Evanora touched her wrist as they passing by in the hallway.

One evening they were out and about in the new garden, Glinda wanted to hold her hands, but she was nervous the moment their pinkie brush against each other until Evanora touched her wrist and said.

“It’s alright, my love, touch me the way you want it.”

And so Glinda started to touch Evanora whenever she could, using the darkness as their shield when Glinda pulled Evanora in the hallway, giggling as she tried to vanquish the dreadful feeling of being caught by the palace guard, or worse, Theodora.

* * *

Other than being the royal advisor, Evanora’s task was to teach Glinda to control her magic power. At first the king asked for Theodora, because Evanora was the royal advisor and she as always away from the kingdom. But on their first training, Glinda did something wrong and accidentally burn Theodora’s coat and she was furious. Glinda already apologize and asked whether she could replace the coat or not, but Theodora said nothing and just left, leaving Glinda alone in the garden. Until Evanora came and apologize on behalf of her sister.

“She is always the hot-headed one,” Evanora sighed deeply as she held Glinda’s hands. “Forgive her.”

“Of course. I was really worried about her. Is she alright?”

“Of course, do not worry about her. I shouldn’t let Theo to teach you first. She’s still…unstable.”

“Oh.”

“Unlike you.”

“I just set Theodora’s coat on fire, Eve.”

“Yes, but your potential is bigger than Theodora. I always tell her the key of magic is not by making the biggest fireball, but to control the urge.” And then Evanora ran her finger up and down Glinda’s arm. “And I know really well how good you are at controlling your urges.”

And so Evanora used what little free time she had for teaching Glinda controlling her power, she began to distance herself with Theodora, opting to spent more time with Glinda to taught magic.

At first everything was fine and amazing, Evanora was such an amazing teacher, so patient yet stern with her. But then Theodora was always there, hovering around when they were practicing magic, hiding behind the thickness of the trees. She asked Evanora one time to spend more time with Theodora, because she was, after all, her sister, but Evanora said Theodora could handle herself and she didn’t need her big sister anymore.

So Glinda stopped talking about Theodora lurking behind them and focusing on Evanora. Until one day Glinda couldn’t take it anymore and she challenged Theodora in a magic duel, and she ignored Evanora’s warning because even though Glinda was better at controlling her power, Theodora was still stronger than her.

“I love you, I really am,” Glinda said at night before the duel. “But I cannot stand another day with your sister spying on us.”

Evanora sighed and kissed her deeply. “I have faith in you, my sweet love.”

She thought by pretending to lose would make Evanora stop ignoring Theodora, but it was getting worse to the point where Theodora decided to move to another Wing just to avoid the two of them.

* * *

Glinda noticed the green necklace around Evanora’s neck, making her look even more beautiful. The first time they lay together, Evanora didn’t take it off, and she was naked and writhing beneath her. She tried to touch one time, and Evanora froze in place and stopped her before she could. It was the first time Evanora ever gripped her wrist so tight, too tightly.

So Glinda apologized and Evanora briskly told her to never try to touch her necklace again. It was an heirloom, she once said. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if something happen to it. A piece of her mother lost forever. Glinda felt a little jealous because she didn’t have anything left by her mother, so she stopped asking about the green necklace.

Or than making a comment saying how Evanora looked so beautiful, wearing just the necklace as the moonlight shone upon her creamy skin. Evanora smiled and kissed Glinda softly as she pulled the younger woman back into their bed.

The green necklace was soon forgotten because they had a more important issue to deal with.

* * *

There was a rumor in the castle, about how someone was trying to kill the king. Her father just laughed, saying no one could touch him, and people should just forget about it.

Glinda talked about this with Evanora one night, after she returned from her diplomatic journey, embracing each other beneath Glinda’s soft blanket, Evanora’s strong arms encircling her naked waist and Glinda drew some pattern on Evanora’s forearm.

“Your father is right, my love,” Evanora whispered right next to Glinda’s ear. ”’tis nothing but a rumor. You should not fret yourself. I am here, and everything will be alright.”

Glinda sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into Evanora’s embrace, feeling safer already. “You are right, everything will be fine.”

Evanora kissed Glinda softly on the corner of her mouth and whispered against her lips. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

And to think that she was once believed the Wicked Witch, believed every single word she said, and even longing to be in Evanora’s warm embrace. She was like a snake wrapping itself on its prey, and Glinda didn’t know before it was too late.

Far too late.

* * *

Her father asked her to do something, to investigate the rumor about someone wanted to murder him. He finally realized the thread was very much real and now his life was in danger. He asked her to find the legendary Wizard of Oz.

“But Father, it means the one who threatens you is…”

“The Wicked Witch, yes.”

And she realized that both of them were in grave danger.

She was just a few feet away from the gate of Emerald City when she heard the chanting.

“Murderer! Murderer!”

Glinda looked behind her and saw a mob was running toward her direction, her forehead crinkled but then she gasped when she saw Theodora and Evanora stood side by side behind the mob.

“She killed the king!” Evanora screamed from the top of her lung as she pointed at her. "She is the Wicked Witch!"

And at that moment, Glinda understood what it felt to have her heart broken.


End file.
